What A Girl Is
„What A Girl Is“ ist ein Song aus der Folge Mädchen gegen Machos aus der Serie Liv und Maddie. In der Folge wurde nur eine kurze Version des Songs gespielt, eine lange Version wurde später veröffentlicht. Der Song wurde von Nikki Leonti und Mitch Allan geschrieben. Lyrics thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px Vollständige Version On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking my power. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about what's inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. we are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. You are exactly what your made to be, I swear. Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there. Its pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines. Were gonna take it over standing like a high-ride. And if you ever doubted what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you. No doubt, were a force that's undeniable. Get together we'll bring this house right down on you. I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you. Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over. On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. Version aus der Folge On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am. I don't need your number, we don't need your number. All these stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking my power. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. we are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything. I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind. I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud. I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect. Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside. I'll stand up now, and wont back down. Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. Galerie What A Girl is 2.jpg What A Girl is 3.jpg What A Girl is 4.jpg Kategorie:Liv und Maddie (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden